


The Timing's Never Right

by Eggy_Boi



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Galo and Gueira are weebs, M/M, Post Movie, dumbasses to lovers, hey do you like bad jokes? then come on over!, lio is pinning so hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggy_Boi/pseuds/Eggy_Boi
Summary: Gueira had a sly smile on his face. “Oh you’re pinning so hard, Boss,” he went to tap his chin, “ Okay, if you’re feeling too weak to man up and actually tell him. How about we do something fun?”“Oh? Like what.” Lio deadpanned, blush still wildly visible on his cheeks.“Everytime you get hot and heavy over ol’ Galo”“--Please never say that again.” Lio covered up his face even more.“Okay every time you see Galo and think, ‘wow what a handsome lad’, when he says something really dumb-- you know, Galo dumb-- you owe us 5 dollars.”





	The Timing's Never Right

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wrote this with one braincell, but at least that means i'll get Galo on point. 
> 
> Also big thanks again to @pianosatellites on Twitter for betaing and offering this grand idea!
> 
> Anyway enjoy a pinning Lio and one very extra bet.

Lio never really knew something unless he got to experience it. Whether it was thinking he could be a pro motorcyclist after 10 minutes of an impromptu lesson or about how pineapple actually tasted decent on pizza. There was so much he didn’t know about the world, part of which made it so scary to him. 

He’d never thought one day, the world would open up with even more possibilities in the form of a warm smile and open, forgiving arms. He wanted to take them, bring them closer to his own and shower himself in their embrace, but he couldn’t-- not yet. Because those big arms held another thing too-- commitment. Restraint. And he knew all too well about restraint. 

So when Galo held him tight, claiming they had “saved the world with their burning passion!”, Lio tensed up like a thick slab of ice. All he could muster up was a small laugh to hide his tension. He pushed Galo back after the embrace lasted too long for his own comfort (and mental health, frankly). Focus on himself came second, first came helping the Burnish.

⭑

“Hey so like, if your shirt is tucked into your pants when you tuck it, does that-- does that mean you pants are tucked into your shirt when its out?!?” 

It had been seven months since the second world flare, and things had died down just enough to relax. Lio was browsing his phone on Galo’s sofa, a place you would often find him at in his down time. Although Lio has repeatedly made it clear to himself this means nothing, anyone with more than two brain cells could see _ something _ was bothering Lio these days, nonwork related. 

“You’re an idiot.”

“But I’m right, right? Lio, come on I have to get some validation, this has been on my mind since last week!” Lio looked up and considered the thought. 

“I mean, yeah, you’re not wrong…” he trailed off, “but you sound like you’re high-- wait no Galo are you?”

“_ No!? _” Galo looked a little hurt, “I’m a firefighter, I don't do drugs! Maybe I should stop hanging around you, bad influence.” He added his last remark with a pause followed by his classic duo laugh and stupid, adorible crinkle under his eyes. 

“Shut up, I only vaped once.” That was a lie, because one-- it was 2019-- and two-- Lio was a young gay man who whore breadclips as a fashion statement. 

“Yeah_ sure _, Lio, sure. Anyway, you have any plans for today?” Galo went rummaged behind through the fridge until he found his water bottle, taking a big gulp ungodly possible. Lio stared for a moment until Galo looked over making eye contact, mouth still on the cap. 

“Huh, oh. Uhm.” Lio found his face heating up and turned to look anywhere but in the direction of the kitchen. “We’ve been ahead on the new apartment complex construction for a while, so Meis said we should have a break day.” He didn’t really want to stop, but considering how much time and effort the other volunteers were putting in, he couldn’t say no. “Why?”

“Well, Lio Fotia, tell when’s the last time you had an off day?”

“Maybe…” Wait had it really been that long? “Two months ago…” 

“See exactly! You overwork yourself so much you forget to take care of yourself!” Galo walked over and plopped himself next to Lio on the sofa, making sure to lift his legs up and over to rest on his thighs as he sat down. Lio, determining he wouldn't be able to handle the proximity for any more than a second, pulled his knees up and sat straight. Galo looked unfazed, (god, he was so dense). “ Have you ever thought about, I dunno, not lazing around on my couch all day when you’re free and actually doing something fun?” 

_ Yeah, I've thought about you _, is what his poor pinning brain was screaming, but he shut down the thought as quickly and embarrassingly as it started. “If you’re asking about hobbies, I have them.”

“Hobbies are hobbies, I’m talking about actually hanging out. You know, like get pizza with everyone.”

Lio was hoping he’d say with just him, but it was a fleeting dream. “...Okay fine. But not now, now.”

“Six then?”

Galo held out his fist prompting Lio to bump back, and he did. “Sure, let’s.” 

⭑

Lio was sitting with Gueira and Meis by their bikes in the Burnish complex’s parking lot. They’d just come back from a spin around town, Gueira making sure not to crack open each fire hydrant he saw this time. (He said it was a “bad habit”, but really, who could blame him). 

“Hey, I got the text from Galo. Pizza get-to-gether, huh?” Gueira had surprising eased up to Galo in the past few months. It was partly because of their shared weeb interests in anime, but also because Galo was just the type of guy who could make friends with anyone, (although Lio thinks it was mostly because of anime). 

“I’m in as long as Galo’s paying.” Meis was indifferent towards the firefighter, but he will admit he still held a small grudge against him for shooting the Boss with an ice gun. But nonetheless, the Mad Burnish and the Burning Rescue somehow managed to become fast friends. “Kinda thought he’d want to spend the day with you instead, Boss.” Meis winked at him. 

“You know he’s thick. We’d had this conversation before!” Lio dragged his hands down his face. “I’m pretty sure if told him to his face that I liked him he still wouldn’t get it.”

“But that’s why you have to try harder!”

“Yeah what does Naruto always say again?” Meis added.

“Don’t give up, bitch!” Gueira pumped his fist into the air.

“Why are all my friends dumbasses.” Lio sighed, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. How on earth was he supposed to get _ the _ Galo Thymos to notice him when the whole city was already trying just as hard? He was so fucking handsome, and respectible, and cute, and had the hottest muscles he’d ever seen, and-- oh he was saying this all outloud wasn’t he. 

Gueira had a sly smile on his face. “Oh you’re pinning so hard, Boss,” he went to tap his chin, “ Okay, if you’re feeling too weak to man up and actually tell him. How about we do something fun?”

“Oh? Like what.” Lio deadpanned, blush still wildly visible on his cheeks. 

“Everytime you get hot and heavy over ol’ Galo”

“--Please never say that again.” Lio covered up his face even more.

“Okay every time you see Galo and think, ‘wow what a handsome lad’, when he says something really dumb-- you know, _ Galo dumb _\-- you owe us 5 dollars.”

Meis catching onto the other’s scheme, added, “Yup, all until you actually tell him your feelings.”

“And why would I ever agree to that??”

“Because! If you keep this up, by the time he actually _ does notice, _he’ll probably be on his merry way with one of the other 100 people that want to bang him!”

“I don't--” 

“You do.”

Gueria put his hand on Lio’s shoulder. “You really do.” 

Lio thought he’d might die on the spot. He didn’t say anything for a good minute.

“Okay, but…” Lio paused to fully gain their attention, “If I manage to get Galo to fall for me instead, you two owe me 50 each.” Gueira looked at Meis humoring Lio’s proposal then let out a laugh as he went to shake the smaller’s hand.

“You’re on, Boss.” 

⭑

It was nearing 6 far too soon for Lio’s heart to handle. He was _ the _ Mad Burnish leader! Why were his hands so sweaty at the thought of this whole bet fiasco? And more importantly, why did he ever agree to this mess? The two thoughts racked his brain the whole ride to the pizza parlor, almost causing him to miss it until his eyes caught sight of a familiar pink, red, and black heads of hair. He parked on the side, relief rushing over as he realized Galo still hadn’t come yet.

“Hey Boss, you made it!”

“Yeah and you’d probably drag me here yourself if I didn't.” Lio rolled his eyes.

“Hey why’s Lio brooding more than usual today?” Aina perked up, hands folded under her chin casually.

“Oh Aina, you wouldn’t believe the bet we managed to drag Boss into.” 

“Gueira if you don’t shut up right now I’ll determine your body’s resonant frequency and play a jaunty horn solo that boils your miserable organs inside out.”

“Oh no Lio’s getting technical.” Aina, desperately trying to hold back a laugh, took a deep breath to regain her composure, “You two must have _ really _ done him well.” But failing horribly, she burst out giggling. “Wha-- a jaunty horn solo!?” She started bellowing over for a solid 30 seconds. “What did you guys DO?”

“We bet Boss 5 dollars for every time his morosexuality shot up.” 

“Oh my god. _ This is perfect _.” 

Lio made a mental note to actually ruin their lives.

Aina spoke up again, dumb smile plasterd on her face still red from the laughing. “Wait so, how are you guys planning to actually keep track of this. Lio could just cheat and say he’s a ‘dignified man’.”

“And we all know _ that’s _ a fat lie.” 

“Guys. I am literally. Right. Here.” He sat down and spread his legs out as wide as they could go. “Do you really think I spend all my mental time fantasizing about Ga--” Lio stopped, face turning beat red for the 4th time today. 

“Don’t worry, I think we’ll be able to tell just fine.” Meis whispered to Aina who met his mischievous smile with her own. 

“Hey guys! Am I late? Vars couldn’t make it and Ignis had to pick up his daughter, but Remy and Lucia said they’d be here any min...ute.“ Galo paused, surveying the situation. “ Hey why does everyone look so weird? Do I have something on my face?”

Lio really, really wanted to fall into a dumpster right about now. “Yup, no everything is fine.” Lio was usually good at keeping his emotions hidden, but he felt like the task was going to be extremely difficult this evening. Mustering all his strength, he put on his best fake smile and patted the seat next to him. “ Come on, we already know what everyone wants, let’s order.”

Oh if these jerks wanted a show, he’d give it to them.

⭑

“ So there I was, signing this kid’s forehead and he just out of nowhere asks me if I’d ever played Club Penguin, but I felt really bad because I hadn't and what kind of firefighter has never played Club Penguin before?!” Galo shoved another slice of inferno margatria max (whats the rest of the name?) into his face, proceeding to disregard every rule of food etiquette.

“ So I told him yeah I had once, but now I feel horrible because he looked really happy when I said it.” Oh god Lio was _ really _ feeling his patience being tested. Aina shot him a shit-eating grin expecting a response, but Lio wouldn’t let her win. Instead, he grabbed a napkin and went to dab at the corner of Galo’s mouth covered in pizza sauce. Galo shot him back a look of surprise quickly washed over by a smile. 

“ Aw come on Lio, i’m not a baby.” But it's not like Galo moved his hand away to stop him.

“ You’re right, babies have at least played Club Penguin before.” He let his thumb linger on Galo’s chin and pulled back. Galo unconsciously ran his hand over the same spot, almost… flustered.

“ Shut up.” He stuck his tongue out in defence. “Anyway, weren’t Lucia and Remi supposed to be here by now?”

Aina pulled out her phone, eyebrows turning down slightly. “Oh, they just texted,” she let out a small giggle, “ Remi said his alligator girlfriend fell asleep on him, so now he’s stuck in the sewers.” 

“Wait he’s dating an alligator? Damn Remi.” Galo said without an ounce of belittlement. He was genuinely impressed.

“As long as he’s happy.” Meis spoke up, amused just as much as Galo was impressed.

“Lucia said she had a few tweaks left on some armor and its taking longer than she’d expected. But she said she’ll try to make it if she can, though she doubts she will.”

“Guess it's just us then, huh.” Gueria shot Lio a pointed stare. _ You know what that means Lio, let’s see you do your worst _. Lio shot him back a stare even more menacing. He was never one to back down to a challenge.


End file.
